The Seven
by somerhaldah
Summary: Caroline finds out that Tyler has been cheating on her with Haley. She breaks up with him, and soon falls in love Klaus, the original hybrid. She realizes that her and Klaus are soul mates. But will seven sins, with the help of Tyler's jealousy, almost break them? Or will they overcome everything in their way and be together forever?
1. Envy

**_Enjoy!_  
**

Caroline Forbes walked towards the capacious Mikaleson mansion. She and Niklaus Mikaelson, or Nik as she called him, were finally together. They were happy and that was all that each of them wanted.

"Klaus." Caroline called in a sing-song voice.

"I'm in here, love." Klaus' distant voice echoed through the tremendous walls. No one with human hearing could have known where it was he was calling from, but Caroline, being a vampire, knew exactly where his god-like voice would lead her.

She walked towards the voice she had heard, until reaching a very familiar room. It was Nik's art room. The walls were engulfed in glorious paintings that only her hybrid boyfriend could have created.

"I knew you'd be in here." She said, smiling at him.

He didn't say a word; he only stared at her, admiring her beauty. He had never thought that he would be in love. Caroline had opened new doors for him, and her love had infatuated him in ways he could not understand.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Caroline asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmmm, I don't know love, the choice is yours." Nik answered smiling.

Caroline stood in silence for a moment. Then, she said, "Why don't we just stay in today? Just me and you."

"Ok, love, your wish is my command. Just let me finish this painting." He said grinning at her beauty.

As Nik turned back around to engage in his beautiful craft, Caroline began to walk towards where he was. She stopped when she was right behind him, and reached her arms out to embrace him, lying her head down on his hard back. He instantly softened to her touch, feeling warmth from their touching bodies.

He turned back towards her saying, "Now I definitely won't be able to finish this."

Nik reached his arm behind him to caress Caroline's back. His touch was warm and comforting to her. Caroline felt marvelous, knowing that he was hers, and she was his, and their endless cycle of love was invincible.

"I'll finish this later, due to the circumstances." Nik said, beaming at the blushing Caroline.

He quickly stood up, not wanting to waste a moment while Caroline was here. When he stood, he instantly looked into her dazzling eyes. It seemed as if the world was empty except for them, and nothing else mattered except their undying love for one another.

Nik slowly inched closer to Caroline's face, as she did the same. Once their lips touched, the yearning between them was unbearable. Nik's lips grazed Caroline's gently.

"Mmm, I love these moments." Caroline said smiling, her eyes still closed.

She leaned back in, wanting to prolong their beloved kiss. Klaus definitely did not disagree with her. He pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly. Their lips moved against each other perfectly, almost as if they were puzzle pieces finally connecting.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of kissing, they slowly pulled away, staring into one another's eyes. Caroline was quietly gasping for air, shockingly, as was Klaus. It seemed that even Klaus, the alpha, the original hybrid, could be subdued by love.

Their foreheads then touched, and both smiled staring at each other lips.

"So, I'm guessing that this is what you had in mind when you decided you wanted us to stay in today, love." Klaus said, letting out a small chuckle.

He picked up his arm towards Caroline's face, gently pushing back a piece of hair that covered her bright face. Caroline blushed instantly. She had never really loved anyone, until Klaus. He was her "alpha in shining armor", as she called him.

* * *

The next day, Caroline awoke in her soft bed. She reached her arms out, stretching, and as she stretched, she felt something on her bed. As she turned to see what it was, she realized it was a small box. It had blue velvet covering it, and gold encrusted letters that spelled _Caroline._ Caroline smiled, already knowing who it was from. _Klaus is so sweet. _She thought as she opened the box. Once the box was open, a small note fell out. It read:

_Caroline,_

_I'm sorry. I really don't know what else to say, but I'm sorry. I messed up. I've never loved anyone more than I love you. I made a mistake being with Haley. I should've never done that to you. You deserve much better. I just need to talk to you. Please. Meet me in the woods by the old Lockwood property at noon if you want to talk. If you don't, I understand. But always remember, I love you, Caroline._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Tyler_

As Caroline rolled her eyes at the note, she spotted something else in the box. It was a notebook. She opened it, only to find it completely filled with poems…about her.

Tyler was really taking this overboard. She had moved on, why couldn't he. She was finally happy, and Tyler was not about to ruin that, he wouldn't, she wouldn't allow it.

Of course she wasn't going to meet him. But she didn't know whether or not to tell Klaus about it. She didn't want to upset him, but she also didn't want to keep it a secret. She decided to just leave it be for now. Klaus was coming over to take her to dinner, and she didn't want him to think anything was wrong, because it wasn't. Everything was perfect, as long as Klaus was near.

* * *

Caroline stood looking in the mirror. She wore a short cocktail dress and black heels. Her beautiful waved hair was spread upon her shoulders, and she had on the bracelet that Klaus had given to her after he saved her life by feeding her his blood.

Suddenly, she heard a tapping on her window. She gradually walked towards it, examining where the sound was coming from. She opened the window and realized that the sound was coming from Tyler, who was throwing pebbles at her window.

Caroline rolled her eyes before saying "What are you, twelve?"

She began closing the window, when Tyler's voice rang, "Caroline please, just talk to me."

"About what?! What is there to talk about?! You made me go through hell waiting for you, while you were having sex with a skank! You don't deserve my forgiveness, and you definitely don't deserve me." Caroline snapped at him before quickly closing the window, and locking it this time. She rolled down the drapes too.

She went to sit on her bed, and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She inhaled and exhaled deeply a number of times, before finally opening her eyes. As she did, a tall figure stood in front of her. It was Tyler.

Caroline, shocked, jumped back, letting out a small shriek.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?! Let alone my house?!" She yelled out at him angrily.

"I just want to talk to you, Care." He said gently.

"Don't call me Care! I don't want to talk to you! So get out!" She said as she motioned towards the door.

"Fine. If that's what you want. But remember this, if I can't have you. No one can." He said, before running out with vampire speed.

Caroline sat still on her bed, almost scared of Tyler. But then she remembered who her boyfriend was. Klaus, the original, invincible hybrid. She had had nothing to be scared of. Klaus would protect her no matter what.

As soon as she heard the doorbell ring she ran downstairs. Excited about her date with Klaus, she almost skipped to the door.

However, when she opened the door, it wasn't Klaus standing in her doorway. It was an unfamiliar man.

Caroline asked, "I'm sorry, can I help you?"

The man's face turned into a grin and he said, "No, I'm here to help you."

As he said the last word, he grabbed Caroline, closing her mouth with one hand so she wouldn't scream, and holding her hands back with the other hand.

Caroline tried to fight him off, but he was stronger than a human. Caroline realized that he was a vampire, when he began to move exceptionally fast. She was a vampire as well, however he still seemed to be stronger than her.

Somehow, she pulled free from him, and began running back to the house. But as she opened the door, something sharp hit her back. As it did, darkness filled her eyes. She realized it was a vervain dart, but it weakened her so much that she had no power to even pick her hand up, let alone, take it out of her back.

She fell to the floor, and everything became _black._

_**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed! This is my first Klaroline story so I hope I did well! Please review so I know what to improve on for the next chapter!**  
_


	2. Wrath

Caroline awoke in a somber room on a numbingly cold floor. Her hands felt around, trying to take in other characteristics of the ill-lit room. She glanced at a small lantern hanging on a hook on the wall. The flame was slowly dying, sputtering as it was. The confused girl sat up, holding her head in her hands. The room was completely empty, she realized, as she began to look more around. At the very end of the room, however, there was a staircase, leading up. Curious, she walked towards the steps, timidly however. As her foot pressed down on the first step, the old wooden staircase creaked quite loudly. She jumped back, the sudden noise shocking her in the voiceless room. She stepped up again, slower this time. The step creaked again, less than last time however. Caroline stepped on each step with the same speed as the last, before reaching the top of the stairs. A large brown door stood between her and what was in the next room.

She twisted the door knob anxiously and pushed the door, before realizing it was locked. She tried again, hoping to break it with vampire strength, but it seemed to be too heavy for her. That was very unusual.

Frustrated and worried, Caroline began to bang on the door and yell rapidly.

"Hello! Help me! Get me out of here!" she called.

Realizing her defeat, she leaned back against the door, sinking down to the floor.

Suddenly, however, the door unlatched and flew open. Caroline jumped up, only to face a large and raging man. He wore a black jacket and black jeans. She recognized him as the man who had attacked her at her house. His nostrils flared widely as he breathed.

"Please let me out." She begged looking right into the man's brown eyes.

"I have no intention on hurting you, It's your hybrid boyfriend I want." He said, almost snarling.

"Wh…what do you want with him?" Caroline asked worried.

"That's not your concern." He said, before attempting to slam the door shut.

Caroline stopped it with her hand, pushing it back towards the man.

"But, wait! You can't leave me in here!" She cried.

The man stepped back, letting go of his grip on the door. He reached into his pocket, and when his hand escaped from it, he held a phone.

"You're right; I can't leave you in here. Plus I have my reasons for bringing you here." He said, handing Caroline the phone.

She stood dazed, staring at the man.

"Call him." The man said, slightly louder.

Caroline dialed Klaus's number, but a no service signal popped up. _This is perfect!_, Caroline thought.

"Um… there's no service." She said looking up at the man with longing eyes.

"Fine. Come out here, there should be service." He said annoyed, and rolling his eyes.

Caroline stepped out slowly, holding the phone up to look for service.

Suddenly, she whirled around towards the man, her fangs exposed, and scarlet veins running down her cheeks.

"You messed with the wrong vampire" She yelled before jumping onto him and twisting his neck so it broke with a loud cracking noise.

Since she and Klaus had started dating, he had shown her some ways to defend herself. She thought it was very sexy the way Klaus would asses her rendition of his fighting tactics.

Klaus had also made Caroline promise to carry a gun and a stake at all times. No matter how peaceful this town seemed, there were always mystical creatures lurking in the dark.

Caroline reached into a hidden compartment in her jacket, pulling out a stake. Obviously the man had stupidly not searched her for weapons.

She reached the stake high above her head before jamming it into the man's heart, killing him.

Stepping over him, she grabbed the phone and quickly called Klaus. He answered on the first ring.

"Klaus, Klaus!" The girl yelled, sobbing

"Caroline! Where are you? I'm coming to get you right now!"

"I… I don't know. It's a small house close to a field. There is no address or anything." She said looking out a window and skimming the house.

"Don't worry, love, I'll find you." Klaus said.

"I know you will." Caroline answered, before hanging up the phone.

She searched around the house for a little while, looking for anything that may tell her exactly where she was.

Suddenly, something whirled past her. She turned around, seeing nothing in front of her. Once again, something whirled behind her. This time, when she turned around, stood a tall woman. Her red flaming hair waved behind her.

"You're strong; I guess that's because of help from Klaus though." The woman said cocking her head.

"What do you want?" Asked Caroline, stepping back.

"Klaus's dead body." The woman announced, keeping a straight face.

Caroline gasped, almost falling backward.

"You won't kill him. He's the original hybrid. He's the strongest creature in the world."

"Oh shut up." The woman spat out.

Caroline stood silent. The woman carried on.

"We brought you here to lure him in. I was given an oak stake by a dear friend of mine, that just happened to have one." She said smirking.

Caroline wouldn't let this happen, Klaus couldn't die. She loved him, and she would do anything to save him.

"Why do you want to kill him?" Caroline wondered.

"Those hybrids he killed, they were all a part of my pack. They were my family. I have no one anymore." The woman answered looking down to hide a single tear drop on her face from Caroline.

"I'm sorry. But he's different now." Caroline apologized, remembering all of the great times her and Klaus have had together, from watching romantic movies on her couch, to dancing together at parties.

"Well that's not my problem. What's done is done." The woman said as her head shot up.

Caroline looked at her, seeing the loathing in her eyes. She had never seen someone with so much hate.

"I'm leaving now; I have other business to attend to. But I have others standing guard outside, so don't dare to even step an inch outside." The woman spurred quickly in a piercing voice before disappearing from the room.

Caroline quickly reached down to the phone to call Klaus, however, since she was being monitored, she decided to text him instead.

C: _They are planning to kill you!_

He answered in less than a moment.

K:_ Who?_

C:_ A member of the pack of hybrids you staked._

K:_ They can't kill me._

C:_ They have an oak stake._

K:_ We need to get you out of there._

C:_ First we need to make sure you're safe. I have an idea. Get Bonnie. Get her to switch yours and Tyler's bodies. Then he'll come to get me in your body. We'll try to do the same thing that happened when Alaric tried to kill you. You'll both survive. _

K:_ OK. I'll call her now. I love you Caroline._

C:_ I love you too, Klaus. _

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, and even if you didn't, please review and tell me what I need to improve on for the next chapter! Also, I will try to update sooner next time!**


End file.
